Alice the Shopoholic
by awesomenessisme
Summary: Alice takes Bella shopping and notices the most perfect outfit ever... what does Bella do? Involves Alice actually admitting someone might design better than her, Bella talking to herself, and a black sequined shirt.


**A/N: Because I know what it's like to be a shopaholic :D. Hope you like it! R&R, please xD. Oh yeah, and I remembered the disclaimer! If I am Stephenie Meyer, you'd know by now.**

**Alice POV:**

"C'mon Bella, just one more shop." I pleaded.

"No, Alice. One shop turns into five, and Edward is counting on me to come home early to go hunting with him."

Me and Bella had been shopping in Port Angeles for about an hour.

"Alice, honestly. We've been shopping for six hours. Can we just go home? I already have a dress… and four t-shirts… and six pants… please?" Bella asked.

Okay, maybe six.

"No way, Bella. This shop is the ultimate. The best." I replied forcefully.

Bella's shoulders sagged. I could tell that I was winning.

"Fine. But only one shop, nothing more." She said, pulling away a tendril of brown hair that threatened to stick to her lip gloss.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I squealed and hugged her hard.

"It's hard not to when you know it'll make your sister in law so happy." Bella muttered.

I pretended not to hear her and dragged her in the shop.

Woah. Bella would look _awesome _in that shirt. It's black with sequins and even now when I look at Bella I see that it's a lost hope.

"No Bella. Please, please, _please _at least try it on." I beg.

"But Alice… it's so tacky! Look at those sequins… and black!" she insults, which gets her a very nasty glance from the shop assistant. I flash the shop assistant a smile and say in a low voice, "Oh, that was low. Apologize. _Now._"

Bella sighed. She knows me too well now to be surprised.

"I'm sorry." She said to the shirt.

"Okay, can we go now?" she asked me.

I thought about that. So many clothes to be bought… but Bella's eyes where looking black so I said, "Fine."

Bella smiled, thinking that she had succeeded. Not so fast.

I took the black sequined shirt and walked over to the cashiers.

"What are you doing?! Don't buy it for me!"

I huffed. "The world does not _revolve _around you. I was planning on buying it for myself."

Bella just shot a look at me.

"Which I was planning to force you to wear." I admitted meekly.

Bella turned around and started walking out of the store, but I didn't leave until I had whipped out my credit card and bought the pretty shirt. Luckily for me, Bella was waiting outside the shop, so we could walk together. It would look too weird if she was by herself. I mean, c'mon. A girl, frozen at nineteen walking around the shops by herself without buying anything? Not possible.

So we were just walking and Bella was jabbering on about something while I eyed up clothes through the window when I saw it.

The dress of my dreams.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawsh.

It was white and crinkled at the bottom with a black bow and it was sleeveless and it was short and it was gorgeous.

I was practically _drooling _over it.

That's when I noticed the shoes that went with it.

And I really started drooling now.

They went _perfectly _with the dress. More than perfectly. It could not have been better if I had designed it myself.

They where shiny and black and not too high heeled but not too low and they where the basics, which made it so much more classier than one that just defied the law of heels.

I made a move to the shop door but Bella stopped me.

"-and then I was like, I love you more, and he was like, no I love _you _more, and then – hey, Alice, what happened to no more shops?"

I barely moved my lips.

"Perfect dress and shoes combo. I have to buy it."

Bella looked at the brilliant outfit and snorted, and I swear, I nearly ripped her arm off.

"Oh Alice, buying that instead of hunting? Your eyes are getting blacker and blacker."

"Clothes are my food." I breathed.

"No." Bella said defiantly.

"Please?" I asked, turning my puppy dog eyes at her. "It would make me… so happy."

Bella faltered.

"Fine. But only this one shop." She grumbled.

"Can't promise that!" I trilled, and ran into the shop.

**Yeah… so, hope you liked it. And anyone who thinks I spell gosh wrong is right. I spell it gawsh to be unique :D. R&R!**


End file.
